


Irons in the Fire

by CatNugget



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Stobotnik, bottom!Robotnik, lets not lie they're both smitten, smitten agent stone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatNugget/pseuds/CatNugget
Summary: Dr. Robotnik is a man of many talents, with his hand in many industries. A late night test of a recent invention leads to an unexpected interlude with a certain diligent agent.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 242





	Irons in the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like I've fallen head-first into this fandom, and frankly I'm having a blast. Consider this sort of a "first time" hookup between Robotnik and Stone. Chapter two is outlined and will be coming soon~

Shame was for smaller minds.

There was nothing shameful about fulfilling his own desires. After all, who worked harder, created more brilliant technology than the esteemed Dr. Ivo Robotnik? He _deserved_ downtime, all that he craved, and the world could simply wait until he was satisfied to grace them with more brilliant inventions. 

Embarrassment was equally unknown territory. When one is _always_ right, it becomes a foreign concept.

Now, _frustration_ , THAT was his eternal enemy.

_Frustration_ was dealing with smaller minds, and _all_ of them were smaller minds. It was the limitations of his own biology, like the pitiful need for sleep, and the fact that his body, no matter how healthy, couldn't keep up with the speed of his brain. The red-tape, working through governments, the petty human nonsense that slowed his vital progress---oh yes, Dr. Robotnik _knew_ frustration.

And sometimes, the problem was simply the fact that he found pornography deeply, _deeply_ unappealing.

The doctor leaned back in his sleek chair, glaring up at the monitor in disgust as a subtle hum whirred throughout the lab, muffled by his clothing. Dr. Robotnik had his hand in many fields, and had found the sex toy industry to be staggeringly lucrative. He was known for the military contracts, but was never one to turn away from a good deal. 

It was all humans were good at; fighting and fucking. 

And of course, he wouldn't have his company producing anything below his impeccable standards, which is why he chose to _personally_ test each new addition to the lineup.

_It's just good business_ , he thought, as the conspicuously egg-shaped device whirred deep in his ass, automatically making subtle, pleasurable adjustments.

Oh, he'd tried all manner of titillating entertainment throughout the years, but even the finely produced films, with well-dressed, handsomely groomed men did very little but make his mind wander. Sure, there was the occasional winner of a video with handsomely groomed _obedient_ men in suits, but even that ultimately fell flat. 

_Comes with hating people, I suppose,_ he silently mused. 

Of all of them, he found the so-called sex robots the most disappointing, as they were usually a simple motor and piston, pumping in and out of some moaning buffoon with a big, stupid looking rubber dildo. Where was the _design_ , the _aesthetic_ , the QUALITY? How dare they call such a contraption a robot! 

He adjusted his still flagging cock through his slacks. Perhaps this had been ill-timed. He had calculated that as a possibility.

Idly, he tapped a few buttons and was digitally whisked away to a cozier scene, one of charming cups of coffee with delightfully swirled patterns. Agent Stone's little blog.

Dr. Robotnik knew all of the comings and goings of his employees, whether in reality or their digital lives. No password was out of reach, no virtual stone un-turned. For some, it was effective blackmail. For others, it was mere curiosity in seeing what made them tick. So much easier to keep them in line when you know what's going on in their lives.

Agent Stone was a decidedly straightforward man, and was no different in his online doings. Checking a work email here, looking up a recipe there, it was incredibly mundane. The only thing he did on the regular was update a single social media feed with coffee pictures. The doctor recognized many. He'd _consumed_ most of them. 

“Always so _charming_ ,” he hissed under his breath.

He narrowed his eyes once again, picturing the reliable agent as he so often was, holding a deliciously done cup of coffee, prepared in his favorite way with such a prescient air that it almost made the doctor paranoid. How did he always know? 

There were no selfies, no exotic locations. Simply the drinks, and occasionally the familiar hands cupping them gently.

The device inside began a new sequence, no doubt reacting to his sudden change in heart rate. This newest offering from the sex toy division of his company provided a wealth of bio-metric data from its customers. He hadn't yet found a good use for said data, but they DID collect it. Just because there was no real purpose didn't mean that people should have privacy. That wouldn't be properly devious! It set a poor standard.

He scrolled through the blog, as he had on more occasions than he would admit.

“It's better than the disgusting, writhing flesh-disasters from before,” he muttered, palming himself once again. 

The device pulsed pleasantly against his prostate. His asshole clenched tightly around the base, and the flared part fit snugly against his backside. The ingenious device could expand as needed so as to always be a perfectly Goldilocks fit for most, but he'd tweaked it to stay larger. It was currently on the edge of _too-much_ , but not quite. Just enormously full, and with a slight squeeze, _oh_ , that was nice.

He glanced back at the hands on on the screen that gently wrapped around a tasteful mug. Agent Stone had attractive hands. He'd noticed that on many occasions. 

_Not to mention the rest of him_ , he thought, giving his now-hard cock another rub through his clothing, tempted to tug the zipper down and---

The lab door slid open with a woosh and he let out a falsetto screech.

"Oh! I didn't mean to scare you, doctor," Agent Stone said, also startled.

"As if the likes of _you_ could frighten me. What are you doing here?" Dr. Robotnik said, his tone aggressive but his heart racing.

"Making...my usual rounds? Like you asked?" he replied, puzzled, before his attention was drawn to the computer screen. "Hey, I didn't know you followed my Instagram!"

"Your what?" the doctor asked, turning dramatically. "Ah. Right, Your little coffee aficionado blog."

The porn might have been easier to explain.

"See anything you like?"

Dr. Robotnik sputtered and stared, and Stone looked back quizzically.

"On my Insta? Did you see any drinks you'd like? I can whip something up," he gestured to the door with his thumb.

"Coffee!" he yelped. "Of course! You were offering coffee. Java. Rubiaceae family. _Beans._ ”

"Are you alright, doctor?" Stone asked.

"I'm fine! Working on things you wouldn't understand, the usual," he replied tersely, ignoring the thrum in his body. _I don't get embarrassed. I'm beyond it._

"You always work so hard," he nodded, "I can get you something that'll keep you up til dawn, if that's what you need."

"Fine, yes. The usual will do." _Just go so I can take care of this._

"Coming right up!" Stone smiled, heading back towards the door. "Oh, and Doctor? I don't mean to be forward but uh. How's the new toy working out?"

“The what?!” the doctor stammered when he could actually manage words again. “What would make you assume, I--”

“Well, it's just on your screen there,” Stone pointed, “It's clearly a diagram of a toy inside of, um. You. And to be honest,” he stalled, flushing slightly, “I recognized the sound. Its subtle, but distinct.”

Ah yes. Multiple screens. Next to the harmless coffee blog was some highly detailed info concerning his ass. _Damn my multitasking brilliance_ , he thought.

It's not that Dr. Robotnik had never considered this kind of interaction. He always saw all possibilities. It was just that this scenario was so _unlikely_ that it had seemed closer to fantasy than anything. His cock was certainly interested.

“Recognized. Interesting choice of words, Stone. _Recognized_. And why would you know what such a device sounds like?” he asked in what he hoped was an authoritative tone. The toy throbbed harder within him, and a small whimper escaped.

“When I started here, I read the full manual, you know. I wanted to know more about your work. When I saw you had created that kind of thing, curiosity got the better of me.” 

The normally collected agent was blushing harder now.

“And what did you think of it,” the doctor asked, eyes burning into Agent Stone.

“It was,” he began, then thought for a moment and glanced away. “I never come harder than when I use it. It's amazing.”

_I've clearly fallen asleep and this is some fantastic lucid dream_ , the doctor thought as a low groan escaped him.

“Doctor? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward. I'll go get that coffee now.”

“You will do no such thing,” Robotnik practically growled, “If your cock isn't out and down my throat in the next 5 seconds, I'll---”

"You'll what," the agent asked hungrily, closing the space between them and running his hand along the doctor's surprised cheek, " _Tell me what you'll do._ "

Robotnik boggled, and he could do little but lick his lips in anticipation. 

**-to be continued-**


End file.
